


i've got your blood under my fingernails [podfic]

by greeniron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barton and Coulson gradually get a clue, get together and get stuck into life in SHIELD. Also known as The One With The Weapons-Grade Cock-Blocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got your blood under my fingernails [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'd rather do that than let go of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332458) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



Podfic of lanyon's series: i've got your blood under my fingernails. To preserve the flow of the work, I did not record the author's summaries and comments but they are available in lanyon's original posts.  Also, the inspired by link goes to the first story but the podfic is a recording of the whole series.

 

 

  
[mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/01%20i%27ve%20got%20your%20blood%20under%20my%20fingernails.mp3) (97.7 mb) || [audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/i%27ve%20got%20your%20blood%20under%20my%20fingernails.m4b) (72.1 mb)

time: 2:21:44 

 

 

 

 


End file.
